creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Schattenwesen
Schattenwesen Sie starrte blicklos aus dem Autofenster. Wären die flüsternden Wesen echt und nicht nur auf der Innenseite ihres Kopfes gewesen, hätten sie sehen können, wie sich der Mond in ihren Augen spiegelte und wie die Schatten der Bäume über ihr Gesicht huschten. „Vera-Lynn?“ Die Stimme ihrer Mutter, die versuchte gelassen und freundlich zu klingen. Doch sie konnte ihr nichts vormachen. Unter der gespielten Ruhe war Sorge spürbar - die Sorge, dass sie wieder einen ihrer „Momente“ haben könnte. Sie hatte keine Lust zu antworten, oder auf irgendeine andere Weise zu reagieren. Sollte sie doch denken, was sie wollte. Heute war kein guter Tag gewesen. Vera-Lynn träumte sich zum Mond hinaus, sah ihm zu, wie er neben dem Auto her flog und sie seinerseits beobachtete. Sie stellte sich vor bei ihm dort draußen zu sein und nicht zu fahren, sondern zu rennen – schnell und mühelos durch eine schwarz-weiß-silberne Welt. Kühle Nachtluft würde ihre Lungen füllen und alles leicht und ruhig werden lassen. „Vera-Lynn, Liebes!“ Ein bisschen gereizter und ungeduldiger jetzt. Sie überlegte, ob sie abwarten sollte, bis ihre Mutter die Beherrschung verlor und sie anbrüllte. Das kam in letzter Zeit immer häufiger vor. Eigentlich nur zu verständlich, wenn man bedachte, dass ihr Mann im Krankenhaus lag und seinen aussichtslosen Kampf gegen den Krebs kämpfte, während ihre Tochter … sie war, wie sie nun mal war. Mit einem lautlosen Seufzer verabschiedete sie sich von ihren Träumereien und wandte sich um. „Was willst du?“, fragte sie und fühlte einen Hauch von Bedauern, weil es ihr nicht gelang liebevoll, mitfühlend, oder auch nur im entferntesten freundlich zu klingen. Die Bekannten ihrer Mum nannten es die PUBERTÄT, in großen roten Buchstaben, jeder davon dick unterstrichen, aber sie beide wussten, dass ihre Probleme tiefer gingen. Fast so tief wie die Wesen in ihrem Kopf. „Ich möchte wissen, ob du Hunger hast oder zum Klo musst.“ Stumm wandte sie sich wieder dem Fenster zu, doch ihre Mutter ließ nicht locker. Das tat sie nie. Jetzt legte sie ihr sogar eine Hand auf das Knie. Vera-Lynn erstarrte, machte sich stocksteif und wartete, dass ihr aufging wie unangemessen das war. Die Hand glitt ab und verschwand. Sie stieß einen erleichterten Seufzer aus und das Fenster beschlug. Sie wischte es mit dem Ärmel frei, konnte den Mond aber nicht mehr sehen. Der Wald war näher an das Auto herangerückt und verschlang jedes Licht außer dem der Scheinwerfer. „Ich brauche jedenfalls eine Pause. Etwas weiter vorn kommt ein Rastplatz. Dort halten wir.“ Was hätte sie dazu sagen sollen? Achselzuckend lehnte sie den Kopf an die Scheibe und versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie das nervtötende Vibrieren, das sie bis in die Zähne spüren konnte, die Schattenwesen in Aufruhr brachte. Wild schossen sie in ihrem Kopf hin und her, schüttelten ihre kleinen Schattenfäuste und verfluchten sie, weil sie sie so quälte. Es war ihr egal. Genauso egal wie ihre Mum und die Pause, die sie jetzt machen würden. Sie wollte nichts essen, nicht zur Toilette, nicht reden und nicht angefasst werden. Sie fragte sich, wie sie überhaupt jemals wieder ein Bedürfnis haben sollte, einen Wunsch, oder ein Gefühl, wenn sie doch wusste, dass ihr Vater sterben würde? Gut, vielleicht ja nicht heute und auch nicht morgen - aber gleich danach wurde alles grau und unsicher. Ein einziger tückischer Sumpf in dem künftiger Schmerz und kommendes Leid lauerten wie Krokodile, die harmlosen Baumstämmen glichen, aber messerscharfe, tödliche Zähne hatten. Fröstelnd schloss sie die Augen. Sie hasste Krokodile! Ihre Eltern hatten ihr erst nach ihrem Geburtstag sagen wollen, wie ernst es um ihren Dad stand, aber der Arzt hatte ihnen davon abgeraten. Er war sich nicht sicher wie viel Zeit ihnen noch blieb. Ihr dreizehnter Geburtstag war in zwei Wochen, also konnte sie sich selbst ausrechnen, was das hieß. Der Wagen stoppte. „Willst du nicht wenigstens kurz aussteigen und dir die Beine vertreten?“ Warum konnte sie sie nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Gereizt stieß sie die Tür auf und kletterte aus dem Auto. Der „Rastplatz“ war nichts als ein Parkplatz an dessen einer Seite ein paar morsche, bekritzelte Tische und Bänke standen. Der Mond leuchtete so hell, dass man das Geschmiere beinahe lesen konnte. Ihre Mutter sah sich suchend um, murmelte irgendetwas worin das Wort Klo vorkam und ging zielstrebig auf die dunkle Wand des Waldes zu. Vera-Lynn sah ihr unschlüssig nach. Wenn sie gemusst hätte, hätte sie sich ebenfalls eine Stelle im Gebüsch gesucht, aber da sie den ganzen Tag kaum etwas gegessen oder getrunken hatte, gab es keinen Grund für sie durch die Dunkelheit zu stolpern. Langsam schlenderte sie zur anderen Seite des Parkplatzes - dorthin, wo es am hellsten war, und sie den Mond wieder ungehindert sehen konnte. Die Schattenwesen waren zur Ruhe gekommen. Sie bewegten sich kaum noch und wisperten ihr nur hin und wieder eines ihrer kleinen, gemeinen Geheimnisse ins Ohr. Geheimnisse über den Lauf der Zeit, der voller Magie und mal schnell und mal langsam war. Darüber wie rasch sie vorbei glitt, wenn man sie doch eigentlich festhalten wollte. - Geheimnisse über Krokodile und ihre Zähne. Fröstelnd schlang sie die Arme um sich und starrte zum Wald und zu der Stelle hinüber, an der ihre Mutter verschwunden war. Sie versuchte abzuschätzen, wie lange das schon her war, aber sie hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Die Schattenwesen kicherten. „Mum?“ Ihre Stimme klang heiser und quengelig, wie das Jammern eines müden Säuglings. Sie erhielt keine Antwort. War das überhaupt die richtige Stelle, oder war sie weiter links in den Wald gegangen? Langsam trottete sie über den Asphalt, zurück zu den Tischen und Bänken, die an der Grenze zwischen Licht und Schatten standen. Sie überlegte nochmal zu rufen, aber sie wollt ihre Babystimme nicht noch einmal hören, wenn es sich vermeiden ließ. Sie setzte sich auf einen der Tische, zog die Beine hoch, umschlang sie mit den Armen und stützte das Kinn auf die Knie. Sie versuchte die Schwärze unter den Bäumen mit Blicken zu durchdringen, aber genauso gut, hätte sie sich die Augen zuhalten können. Sie lauschte auf den Wind, der mit den Blättern raschelte und das lange Gras zum Zischen brachte. Von ihrer Mum war nichts zu hören. Dann rechts ein Flüstern und ein leises Lachen. Überrascht wandte sie den Kopf nach dem Geräusch, aber es war schon wieder verklungen. Unsicher stand sie auf und machte ein paar Schritte auf die Dunkelheit zu. Plötzlich eine Bewegung schnell und huschend, dicht an ihrem Gesicht vorbei. Erschrocken stolperte sie zurück. Eine Wurzel haschte nach ihrem Fußgelenk und sie wäre gestürzt, wenn nicht plötzlich Hände aus dem Dickicht geschossen wären und sie gehalten hätten. Sie klammerte sich an Finger, die sich eigenartig rau und doch geschmeidig anfühlten. Sie gehörten definitiv nicht ihrer Mutter. „Wer bist du?“ „Wer? Wer?“, antwortete eine Stimme, die nur einen Hauch lauter war als das Zischen und Rascheln des nächtlichen Waldes. „Ich bin Vera-Lynn.“ „Verlyn!“ Gegen ihren Willen musste sie lächeln. Es fühlte sich komisch an auf ihrem Gesicht und sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann sie es das letzte Mal getan hatte. Andererseits, wer dachte schon jemals über sein letztes Lächeln nach? „Vera-Lynn!“, korrigierte sie, bekam aber keine Antwort darauf. Sie hielt noch immer die Hände fest, also wusste sie, dass sie nicht allein war. Vielleicht hatte sie ja denjenigen, dem sie gehörten, beleidigt? „Du kannst ruhig Verlyn sagen, wenn du willst. Wie heißt du?“ Die Antwort war ein komisch knarzendes Geräusch, das wie ein Baum klang, der vom Wind gebogen wurde. Sie versuchte es nachzuahmen und wurde durch leises, übersprudelndes Gelächter belohnt. Das Geräusch erklang erneut und sie versuchte es nochmal. Das Ergebnis war nicht viel besser. Diesmal lachten sie beide. „Vera-Lynn?“ Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen. Ihre Mutter kam zurück. Irgendwo links von ihr aus der Dunkelheit. Die Hände zogen sanft. Sie zögerte - aber nur kurz. Probeweise machte sie einen Schritt vorwärts und dann noch einen. Raschelnd schlossen sich die Blätter hinter ihr und die Stimme ihrer Mutter schien auf einmal sehr weit weg zu sein. „Verlyn!“ Nur ein Hauch, vielleicht eine Frage und Finger, die sich mit ihren verschränkten. Der Wald schien jetzt nicht mehr so dunkel und er duftete nach Moos und nach Blumen. Sie atmete tief ein, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und spähte zwischen den Baumstämmen nach oben. Mondfunken flirrten über die äußersten Blattspitzen und die Schattenwesen in ihrem Kopf verstummten – endlich nach so langer Zeit! Abermals ein leichter Zug an ihrer Hand. Fast willenlos folgte sie ihrem Führer auf Pfaden, die sie nicht sah, sondern nur ahnte. Erst gingen sie langsam, dann schneller und schließlich rannte sie mit ihm und es fühlte sich genauso an, wie sie es sich vorhin im Auto erträumt hatte: Kühl, ruhig und mühelos. Sie wunderte sich vage, dass sie nicht stolperte und dass ihr keine Zweige ins Gesicht schlugen, obwohl sie so gut wie blind war. Sie hörte sein Lachen - übermütig und ansteckend. Ihr Herz hüpfte und sie stimmte mit ein. Glücklich wie seit langem nicht mehr. Irgendwann wurde es heller. Sie fragte sich, ob schon der Morgen anbrach, aber es war eine andere Art von Licht. Goldene Funken, die sich mit den silbernen des Mondes vermischten. Sie konnte ihren Begleiter jetzt fast ausmachen. Ein Schopf wilder Haare, ein geschmeidiger Körper mit langen Armen und Beinen. Er war ein gutes Stück größer als sie und als er flüchtig den Kopf wand und sie ansah, fragte sie sich, ob das Flackern von Bernstein vom Licht kam, das sich in seinen Augen spiegelte, oder ob es ihre natürliche Farbe war. Mit einem letzten Rascheln brachen sie durch eine Blätterwand und fanden sich auf einer Lichtung wieder. Hier war alles hell erleuchtet. Feuer brannten und in den Ästen der Bäume und Büsche ringsherum hingen kleine Laternen. Es waren Leute auf der Lichtung und da war Musik! Vera-Lynn fragte sich, warum sie sie nicht schon beim Näherkommen gehört hatte. Allerdings war die Melodie so leise und verwob sich so harmonisch mit den nächtlichen Waldgeräuschen, dass sie zeitweise nicht sicher war, ob sie überhaupt erklang. Mit weit geöffneten Augen sah sie sich um. Die Frauen waren wunderschön! Hochgewachsen mit langem, seidigen Haar, das ihnen bis zur Hüfte fiel und sie sanft umschwang, als würde es ständig von einem leichten Wind bewegt. Ihre Stimmen klangen fast wie die Musik, die sie noch immer hörte und von Zeit zu Zeit perlte ihr helles Lachen zu den Sternen hinauf. Die Männer waren noch um einiges größer als sie, mit langen Waldläuferbeinen und Haaren, die wie Herbstlaub aussahen - dicht, ein wenig zottig und in allen Tönen von gelb, braun und rot. Manche hatten sie mit Zweigen und Zapfen geschmückt, aber das wirkte nicht lächerlich, sondern ganz natürlich. Neugierig drehte sie sich zu ihrem Führer um, weil sie nun auch ihn genauer betrachten wollte. Er stand neben ihr und sah sie mit einem kleinen, amüsierten Lächeln an, das Vera-Lynn das Blut ins Gesicht trieb. Hier stand sie, zwischen all diesen anmutigen Geschöpfen und starrte mit offenem Mund! Sie kam sich grob und gewöhnlich vor. Verlegen senkte sie den Kopf. „Verlyn!“ - Er streckte die Hand aus und berührte leicht ihre Schulter. Unsicher sah sie auf. Ein fröhlich neckendes Lachen, das seine Augen wie eine Flamme auflodern ließ, sodass sie fast zurückgezuckt wäre. Verwirrt sah sie zu den Anderen hinüber und stellte fest, dass alle diese merkwürdige Augenfarbe besaßen. Eine der Frauen kam näher, mit eleganten Schritten, fast als würde sie schweben. Sie umarmte und küsste den Jungen, dessen Name wie das Knarzen eines Baumes im Wind klang, eine Spur zu lange. Sie sah, wie er sich in Abwehr versteifte und ihr Magen zog sich mitfühlend zusammen. Es störte sie, dass er so ungebeten berührt wurde und am liebsten hätte sie nach der Frau geschlagen. Fast konnte Vera-Lynn es fühlen – wie sie ihr die Hände vor die Brust stieß, wie sich die Kleidung verschob und über lose Haut rieb, als wäre der Körper darunter etwas Schwammiges, Ekliges. Sie konnte regelrecht sehen, wie sich der Gesichtsausdruck der Frau veränderte, wütend und hasserfüllt wurde und … . Verwirrt holte sie Luft und versuchte die eigenartigen Gedanken zu verscheuchen. Wieder traf sie ein Blick ihres Begleiters, so als würde er ihre Gefühle kennen und teilen. Die Frau wandte sich jetzt ebenfalls ihr zu. Ihre Schönheit war makellos, ihr Gesicht undurchdringlich und glatt wie eine Maske. Vera-Lynn lauschte auf die Schattenwesen in ihrem Kopf, wollte hören, ob sie mehr sahen als sie, doch sie schwiegen beharrlich. Die Frau streckte ihr etwas entgegen. Es war klein und dunkelrot. Misstrauisch nahm Vera-Lyn es - eine Walderdbeere, nicht größer als die Kuppe ihres kleinen Fingers. Sie verströmte einen überwältigenden Duft, der sie daran denken ließ, dass sie fast den ganzen Tag weder gegessen noch getrunken hatte. Am liebsten hätte sie sie sofort in den Mund gesteckt, doch knarzender Baum und die Makellose beobachteten sie so eindringlich, dass sie plötzlich Hemmungen hatte. Verlegen lächelte sie und hielt die kleine Beere in der hohlen Hand. „Danke“, murmelte sie. „Iss!“, forderte die Frau ungeduldig, aber Vera-Lynn schüttelte den Kopf. „Später, ich – ich möchte sie mir noch ein bisschen aufheben.“ Die Schöne runzelte die Stirn. Sie wirkte ungehalten. „Lass sie!“ Der Junge legte ihr besänftigend die Hand auf den Arm, doch auch er sah verärgert aus. Sie fühlte sich unbehaglich. Irgendetwas hatte sie falsch gemacht. Plötzlich mochte sie den süßlichen Geruch der Erdbeere nicht mehr, fand ihn geradezu widerlich. Unauffällig ließ sie sie zu Boden fallen und scharrte mit dem Fuß ein paar Tannennadeln darüber. „Komm!“, knarzender Baum ergriff ihre Hand und zog sie gereizt ein paar Schritte mit sich. Sie merkte es kaum, denn erst jetzt ging ihr auf, dass sie plötzlich verstehen konnte, was er sagte. Sie fragte sich, ob das an diesem verwunschenen Ort mitten im Wald lag. „Sagst du mir nochmal deinen Namen?“, fragte sie probehalber. Er sah sie an und lächelte plötzlich wieder. „Winterahorn – du hast die Beere also doch gegessen?“ Sie runzelte die Stirn und fragte sich, wo da der Zusammenhang war, nickte aber schnell. „Ihr Duft macht, dass du uns verstehst und ihr Geschmack weckt – Wünsche.“ „Wünsche?“ Er lachte und machte einen Schritt auf sie zu, stand auf einmal unangenehm dicht vor ihr. Sie zwang sich nicht zurück zu weichen, aber tief in ihrem Inneren begannen Alarmglocken zu schrillen. „Der Wunsch nach unserer Gesellschaft, der Wunsch bei uns zu sein – zu unserem Gefallen ... Wünsche eben.“ Sie schluckte und spürte, wie sich mit leisem Prickeln die Haare in ihrem Nacken und an ihren Armen aufstellten. Warum hatten die Schattenwesen ihr nichts von diesem giftigen, kleinen Geheimnis zugeflüstert? Sie waren doch sonst so mitteilsam! „Was – was würde euch denn Gefallen?“ Er lachte, aber jetzt mochte sie den Klang überhaupt nicht mehr. Es klang bitter, grob und spöttisch und es machte ihr Angst. „Uns fällt bestimmt etwas ein, kleine Verlyn, du wirst sehen! Ich bin schon seit unzähligen Jahren ein Gefangener des Volkes der Dämmerung – und für mich ist ihnen auch etwas eingefallen. Sehr viel sogar! Bei dir wird es genauso sein. Wir haben jetzt alle Zeit der Welt!“ Ihr Mund fühlte sich plötzlich trocken an. Unwillkürlich sah sie zu der Stelle hinüber, an der sie die Erdbeere verscharrt hatte. Hatte sie, da sie sie nicht gegessen hatte, eine Chance zu entkommen? Sie hatte jedenfalls nicht das Gefühl, dass in ihr der Wunsch erweckt worden war bei den Dämmer-Leuten zu bleiben und herauszufinden, was diesen Wesen für sie einfallen mochte. Winterahorn folgte ihrem Blick und zu spät wurde Vera-Lynn klar, dass sie die Beere nicht gut genug verborgen hatte. Rot wie Blut lugte ein Teil von ihr zwischen den Tannennadeln hervor, fing den Glanz der Feuer ein und schien sie mit ihrer aufdringlich grellen Farbe zu verspotten. „Was! Was!“ Die Stimme ihres Entführers klang fassungslos vor Zorn. Seine Hand schoss vor und schnappte, wie eine Eisenfalle, nach ihrem Handgelenk - aber dieses eine Mal hatte sie Glück. Sie riss ihren Arm gerade noch rechtzeitig weg, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und rannte, alles wie in einer einzigen Bewegung, auf die Blätterwand zu, die sie - vor wenigen Minuten, einer Stunden, einem Jahr - durchbrochen hatten, um auf die Lichtung zu gelangen. Gleich dahinter wurde sie von fast undurchdringlicher Finsternis umfangen. Diesmal hielt niemand ihre Hand und sorgte dafür, dass sie weder stolperte noch fiel. Niemand verhinderte, dass ihr Zweige ins Gesicht schlugen. Sie versuchte genauso schnell zu rennen, wie auf dem Weg hierher, aber ihr wurde augenblicklich klar, dass das so nicht funktionierte. Ruhe, Kühle und Leichtigkeit waren nur eine Illusion gewesen, geschaffen durch die Magie Winterahorns. Hinter ihr wurden Rufe laut. Sie verstand nicht was gesagt wurde, aber das war auch nicht nötig. Sie wusste was der Lärm bedeutete: Man blies zur Jagd – und die Beute war sie! Krachend brach sie durch das Unterholz und stieß mit dem Kopf, blind wie sie war, so heftig gegen einen tief hängenden Ast, dass sie Lichtblitze sah. Phantombilder geisterten über ihre Netzhaut und raubten ihr das letzte bisschen Orientierung. Panisch schrie sie auf und taumelte weiter. Oben verkehrte sich in Unten. Sie fiel auf ein Knie und spürte, wie die scharfe Kante eines Steins durch Stoff und Haut schnitt. Blut lief heiß an ihrem Bein herab. Keuchend kam sie wieder auf die Füße und rannte weiter. Als die Lichtblitze abklangen, stellte sie fest, dass es nicht mehr ganz so dunkel war wie zuvor. Irgendwo, weit über dem Blätterdach, machte sich der Morgen bereit. Doch es war fraglich, ob ihr das etwas helfen würde, denn schließlich nannten sich ihre Häscher „Volk der Dämmerung“ und genau diese Art von Zwielicht herrschte nun unter den Bäumen: Blaugraue Dunkelheit, eisig und feucht. Vera-Lynn hörte das Blut in ihren Ohren rauschen, ihr Herz raste und ihr Mund war trocken wie die Wüste. Sie hatte unglaublichen Durst und ihre Knie zitterten vor Angst, trotzdem stolperte sie vorwärts. Von Ihren Verfolgern hörte sie nicht mehr als hin und wieder ein Rascheln, leises Gekicher und Geflüster. Sie waren nah – so nah, dass ihr klar wurde, dass dies hier nicht wirklich eine Jagd, sondern eher ein Spiel war. Wenn sie es gewollt hätten, hätten sie sie schon längst gehabt. Panisch warf sie einen Blick zurück und erstarrte beinah vor Schreck. Ihre Jäger hatten eine schreckliche Verwandlung erfahren. Verschwunden waren die schönen Frauen und die athletischen Waldläufer. Auf dem Pfad hinter ihr, in den Bäumen über ihr und im Unterholz links und rechts des Weges, folgten ihr Wesen, die nur aus einem Alptraum entsprungen sein konnten. Sie hatten grotesk lange Arme und Beine, die mit schwärenden Wunden bedeckt waren und Vera-Lynn an Strahlenvergiftung denken ließen. Sie stieß einen erschrockenen Laut aus und als Antwort hallte irres Gelächter in der Gruppe hin und her, feurige Augen funkelten. Entsetzen ließ alle Kraft und Beweglichkeit aus ihrem Körper rinnen, wie Wasser aus einem Sieb. Ihre Beine gaben nach und sie fiel auf Hände und Knie. Zitternd kauerte sie am Boden und sah hilflos zu, wie die Meute sich näherte. Vielleicht hätte sie sich einfach zusammengerollt und die Augen geschlossen, wenn ihr nicht im letzten Moment ihr Vater eingefallen wäre, der in der Klinik lag und nur noch so wenig Zeit übrig hatte. Er hatte bisher nicht aufgegeben, wie konnte sie es dann tun? Hektisch begann sie rückwärts zu krabbeln. Sie stieß schmerzhaft mit dem Gesäß an einen Baum, presste sich dagegen und stemmte sich in die Höhe. Langsam, Schritt für Schritt, zwang sie sich zu neuer Bewegung. Ihr grauenerregendes Publikum johlte begeistert, weil der Spaß noch nicht zu Ende war. Vera-Lynn versuchte zu schlucken. Ihre Zunge klebte am Gaumen. Sie hätte die Alptraumwesen gerne angefleht sie zu verschonen, aber ihr war klar, dass sie damit nur Atem und Kraft verschwendet hätte. Bebend holte sie Luft, warf sich herum und begann erneut zu rennen. Kurz erklang lauter Jubel hinter ihr und danach nur wieder die Geräusche der grauenhaft leisen Jagd. Sie prallte gegen Bäume, stolperte über versteckte Wurzeln und schürfte sich Hände und Knie auf. Ihre Verfolger blieben meist auf Abstand, denn es bereitete ihnen viel zu viel Vergnügen sie wie ein wildes Tier zu hetzen. Sie fragte sich erschöpft, ob sie sie bloß immer weiter vor sich hertreiben würden, bis sie ohnmächtig oder tot zusammenbrach – oder ob sie der Sache schon vorher ein Ende bereiten würden. Erneut fiel sie und diesmal war die Verletzung ernster. Blut tropfte von ihren zerschnittenen Händen und bildete eine kleine Pfütze auf dem Boden. Taumelnd kam sie wieder hoch und schleppte sich vorwärts. Hinter ihr wurde es plötzlich laut. Panisch warf sie einen Blick zurück und sah, wie sich ein Teil ihrer Verfolger um die Blutlache zu balgen begann. Einer von Ihnen, sie glaubte unter all den Geschwüren Winterahorn zu erkennen, schaffte es sich nach vorn zu drängen. Er öffnete den entstellten Mund unnatürlich weit und eine lange Zunge glitt, wie eine schleimige, grau- und fleischfarbene Schnecke daraus hervor. Gierig begann er das Blut aufzulecken. Vera-Lynn spürte, wie sich ihr Magen hob und fast hätte sie sich übergeben. Würgend rannte sie weiter und hielt sich dabei an den Zweigen und Stämmen der Bäume fest. Sie fühlte sich schwach und fiebrig und ihr kam der Gedanke, dass die Schattenwesen vielleicht bloß so lange geschwiegen hatten, weil sie sich gar nicht mehr im Inneren ihres Kopfes befanden, sondern auf dem Weg hinter ihr. Ein Blick zeigte ihr, dass der Großteil der Meute zurückgefallen war. Diesmal nicht, weil sie mit ihr spielen wollten, sondern weil sie damit beschäftigt waren, ihr Blut von den Blättern und der Borke der Bäume zu lecken. Vera-Lynn wurde von Ekel geschüttelt, aber gleichzeitig keimte auch Hoffnung in ihr. Sie schlug ihre Hände nun absichtlich gegen die Stämme und griff nach dornigen Ranken, um das Blut weiter am Fließen zu halten. Wenn sie Glück hatte, erreichte sie auf diese Weise vielleicht doch noch lebend den Waldrand. Wenn sie Glück hatte, war sie dort in Sicherheit. - Wenn sie Glück hatte und die Schattenwesen nicht auf die Idee kamen, sich lieber gleich die Quelle der verschütteten Köstlichkeiten zu holen. Die Kreaturen, die ihr folgten, waren inzwischen dazu übergegangen, schrille Schreie, die nichts menschliches an sich hatten, auszustoßen. Am liebsten hätte sie sich die Ohren zugehalten. Ihr ganzer Körper überzog sich mit einer Gänsehaut. Sie keuchte nun mit weit geöffneten Mund, aber es schien auf der ganzen Welt nicht mehr genug Sauerstoff für den nächsten Atemzug zu geben. Das war der Augenblick, in dem ihr klar wurde, dass das hellere Licht voraus bedeutete, dass es nicht mehr weit war bis zum Rand des Waldes – und dass sie es trotzdem nicht schaffen würde. Hätte sie noch die Kraft dazu gehabt, hätte sie geweint. Erschöpft fiel sie erneut zu Boden und diesmal konnte sie nicht mehr aufstehen. Sie begann auf die Helligkeit zuzukriechen. Eine eisenharte Hand schloss sich um ihr Fußgelenk und zog sie zurück. Mit einer letzten Kraftanstrengung trat sie nach der Kreatur und schaffte es noch ein paar Meter weiter. Dann wurde sie brutal ergriffen und auf den Rücken gedreht. Winterahorn ragte über ihr auf. Seine Zunge schnellte hervor und tastete gierig nach dem Knie, das sie sich gleich zu Beginn ihrer Flucht verletzt hatte. Sie glitt in den Riss in ihrer Jeans und saugte sich, wie ein fetter Blutegel, an der Haut fest. Feuriger Schmerz jagte durch ihr Bein und sie schluchzte, von Ekel geschüttelt, auf. Mit einer heftigen Bewegung warf sie sich rückwärts. Hände packten sie an der Schulter und unter dem Kinn. Sie strampelte und schlug um sich, versuchte sich zu befreien, aber sie ließen nicht locker. Sie wurde immer weiter auf die Helligkeit zugezogen, bis der Wald sie schließlich widerstrebend freigab und sie, wie bei einer grotesken Geburt, auf den Rastplatz glitt, den sie vor einer gefühlten Ewigkeit verlassen hatte. Verstört starrte sie in das geisterhaft bleiche Gesicht ihrer Mutter, die noch immer mit einer Hand ihre Schulter umklammerte. Die andere hatte sie, wie in einer beschwörenden Geste, erhoben. „Ein Leben für ein Leben!“ Vor ihnen rauschten die Blätter und wogten, als würde ein Sturmwind durch sie fahren. Dann wurde es, von einer Sekunde zu anderen, still. Feuerfarbene Augen glühten aus der Dämmerung, die noch immer unter den Bäumen herrschte. Äste, Sträucher und Unterholz fügten sich zu einem gigantischen, zornigen Antlitz zusammen. „Wann? Wann?“, flüsterte es heiser. „Nicht heute, nicht dieses!“, keuchte ihre Mutter, während sie sie mit beiden Armen schützend umschlang. Gemeinsam robbten sie rückwärts, bis sie den Asphalt der Straße unter sich spürten. Dort halfen sie sich gegenseitig auf die Beine und flohen zum Auto. Sie rasten mit halsbrecherischer Geschwindigkeit durch den heller werdenden Morgen. Vera-Lynn sah sich immer wieder panisch um, bis sie endlich den Wald hinter sich ließen und zwischen frisch gepflügte Felder gelangten. Ihre Mutter legte ihr eine eiskalte Hand auf das Knie und sie griff danach, wie nach einem Rettungsanker. Sie bemerkte weder den Kummer in ihren Augen noch die Farbe des Feuers. - inkfinger - Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Kreaturen